Of Angels and Demons
by Moo Chapman
Summary: [AxS]Time changes many things, even Hellsing. A year after Order 13, Hellsing is only just finding it's feet. Missing agents, rival groups and a Demonic angel are some of the things they will face.
1. Chapter 1

Of Angels and Demons

By Moo

In the year since the destruction of the Vampire Incognito, the Hellsing organization was slow to recover. The delay in the recovery was due in part to the divided priorities in the leadership of the organization. Sir Integra was splitting her time between hunting down FREAKS, chasing other Vampire Hunter's out of her country and searching for a lost team member. This lack of focus was proving costly for the organization on many levels.

Shortly after Incognito's defeat and Integra's incarceration, fledgling vampire Seras Victoria disappeared, seemingly without a trace. Cold reason told Integra that Seras was dead, if not for the fact that Alucard was convinced that she wasn't. Considering that Alucard, Hellsing's secret weapon a master vampire or No-Life-King as he called himself, was Sera's master and through the bond that was established when he created his fledgling, Integra had no reason to doubt his information.

That Alucard was so certain Seras had not been destroyed, but could not sense anything else about her, was in and of itself enough to worry Integra. In fact, it worried her more than anything else, including the rival Hunters group, the rumors of a 'Demonic Angel' stalking the children of the night, or the ever-increasing FREAK activity.

Although, the rival faction and the 'Demonic Angel' were a threat to Hellsing and England, Hellsing's specialty was Vampires. Even the Queen understood that. This creature, this night hunter, was described as angelic in appearance and had the power to summon the very golden light of the sun. It used light, a power that is diametrically opposite from the powers and abilities of a vampire. Therefore the information on these factions was dismissed as secondary to dominating the FREAKS and scouring the city for the lost team member.

"Any word on Officer Victoria?" Integra asked as a shadow fell across her desk. She didn't look up from her work. She already had her answer; if Alucard had found anything on the former police officer, he would already have informed her.

Her servant merely growled in response. She watched him closely; she could tell he was frustrated at being unable to locate his fledgling. She suspected it wasn't out of any particular concern for his fledgling's welfare as much as being unwilling to show any weakness to friend or foe. And Alucard would consider this inability to locate, control and retrieve his fledgling a weakness.

In many respects, Integra recognized that she and Alucard were very similar, in that if someone wasn't strong enough to survive on their own they had little use for them. Normally, she would have simply told Alucard that Seras had gone renegade and he needed to destroy her, except that it would be completely against her nature. Integra never thought she'd ever meet a soft-hearted vampire. Also, over the years she'd learned to trust her intuition and something was nagging at her, something that said she…no, they needed to find Seras, and soon.

* * *

Unknown to Alucard and Integra, the 'Demonic Angel' was also seeking for something, only she didn't know what. Enslaved and enhanced the angel walked the night with little memory of whom or what she was before. One of the few recollections of her time before was a vivid memory of a tall proud old soldier calling her Victoria. And she wasn't even truly sure that was actually her name, all she knew is that the man and the memory were her only link to her unknown past.

Her 'master' and she refused to call him thusly, told her that before he and his team captured her, she'd been a wild beast that killed indiscriminately, without remorse. She scratched at her right wrist, looking down at the gold cuff there and its match on her other wrist. According to her 'master' these innocent looking gold cuffs were all that kept her from becoming the monster again.

The cuffs were supposedly Egyptian in origin. The legend surrounding them was that the God Sokar gifted three cuffs to one of his great generals to tame/control one of the greatest of the demons of Netu. It was by the same means that she too was controlled.

The two gold cuffs were placed on the one in need of control and the third cuff, which was identical to the gold cuffs except that it was silver, was worn by the ruling general.

Although her master could control her through the cuffs, she was still able to win small liberties for herself. The most important of which to her was being allowed to address her master as 'My Lord' rather than 'Master' as he initially demanded. That had been quite a contest of wills but she fought because she felt she had to.

She couldn't explain why to him or even herself, but she couldn't stomach calling him master. When she tried to explore the feeling behind the revulsion of calling him master she would feel a great well of shame or a flash of red. She knew the two were related, but the reason why eluded her.

Not only did the cuffs bind her to her human lord and help her maintain her control against the beast; they also increased her power. When the teen-like Vampire allowed herself to feel too much anger, the cuffs would glow with a golden light. She quickly found that this was devastating weapon against her own kind and the filthy ghouls that served them.

In using this power, she very quickly she earned a nickname. They called her the Demonic Angel and it was an image that she used to her advantage. Even to the point that she dressed only in white.

Victoria knew she couldn't continue to put off making her report, she'd already delayed it for forty-five minutes. It was such a beautiful night. She just couldn't help, but sit atop the steeple of the old church her Lord had based their operations out of. She allowed herself to smile slightly enjoying the view as she thought, 'The lights of London are so magnificent.' Maybe she would allow herself just a few more minutes.

* * *

Upon her return to the church she found that her lord was angry with her. While she was out hunting that night, she had observed a troop of soldier's wearing a black and red crest. If they had seen her they made no indication. It mattered little to her who defeated the vampire, as long as it was not allowed to spread its evil. She quickly discovered it mattered a great deal to her lord.

"Foolish Vampire!" He yelled as he backhanded her across the face "You have ruined everything."

"I don't understand, my lord, what I have done wrong?" Victoria pleaded. The vampire was killed, true she had not done it, but it had been done.

"You have let that damnable Hellsing, and her organization claim a kill that should have rightfully been mine!" Her lord replied moving behind her and kicking her roughly in the back of the knee's causing her to fall forward. He then proceeded to kick her several more times. Inwardly, he was cursing the incomplete binding on the cuffs. He was anxiously waiting for the time when that would be complete and she would be under his complete control. No more compromises, no more free will, she would be his to control utterly.

Bearing up under the onslaught, Victoria had learnt that it was better let her lord beat her and work out his frustrations. At least when he beat her physically, he would grow fatigued quickly. If he wished, he could use the ruling cuff to send indescribable pain throughout her body. He wouldn't become fatigued then, the cuffs did the work for him. He could and had in the past kept that up for seemingly unending hours of pain.

Soon, as Victoria had predicted, her lord grew tried.

"Hellsing!" Victoria flinched when she heard the name again and a flash of yellow crossed her mind, as her lord continued unaware of her reaction, "…can not register more Non-human kills then me. I will win the Queen's favor!"

"I know that name." Victoria whispered as she wiped a trail of blood from her lip. She looked up at her lord. He was the epitome of a wolf in sheep's clothing, his face was fair, handsome even, in the traditional sense, but underneath that was the boogey man that all children were taught to fear.

"I care nothing for your remembrances." Her lord ground out contemptuously, "And lower your eyes, their color sickens me." Victoria quickly obeyed, not particularly wanting to look at him, either.

"Unless you wish to risk my displeasure," he hissed tapping the silver cuff he wore. "You will find and kill _at least _two Vampires before sun rises."

"It will be done my Lord." Victoria said as she stood and turned away from her lord

"Vampire," her lord never called her anything except that. "Should you came across the soldier's of Hellsing again, kill them." Her Lord's tone sent a chill down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Dracula's Daughter is the name of a vampire bar in Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicle's I used it because I couldn't figure out away to bring Marius into the Hellsing universe, There are other Vampire bars in the books but come on I couldn't resist

* * *

His Master was beyond furious, a thing that Alucard found quiet amusing. The Demonic Angel had attacked and completely destroyed a vampire bar, Dracula's Daughter. This happened just scant hours after the Demonic Angel let her men destroy their first target of the evening unhindered. In fact, when the agents had been debriefed they said it seemed to them as though the creature was watching and waiting, almost like it was ready to offer back up if they needed it. To add to his Master's ire, two of her deep cover operatives had been blinded by the very same creature, based on the description.

He couldn't blame the creature for wanting to hunt tonight. It was a beautiful night, the kind that made him actually feel his little fledgling's absence.

He rarely felt her absence at all, just the rage that someone or something had dared to carry out a design against one under his protection. That they succeeded, heightened the rage and the insult to him. Beyond that, he was also furious with the Police-Girl for letting herself get to trouble. If she had been as a real Vampire who accepted the night, this would never have happened.

He shook his head at his angry thoughts, in spite of her weakness and being a never ending source of frustration to him, the little Fledgling had been more faithful to him then all his other children combined.

His thoughts shifted back to the new challenge, 'This Demonic Angel seems like a pleasing opponent' Seven FREAKS destroyed and not one human fatality, his master had been impressed. On some levels so was he, after all to kill with such precision, simply demanded respect. Especially since there were always Human's in those pathetic Vampire bars, either foolish humans fancying themselves to be creatures of the night or simply livestock. The primary attack of this creature, seemed to lethally effect vampires only. After the attack, described as an intense golden light, the humans had been stuck blind and the vampires were dust.

Initially, Alucard believed that the bar the creature had chosen, Dracula's Daughter, might have been a message from the person, who had taken his Police-girl. This however seemed not to be the case, the creature seemed to be out to get as many undead kills possible in a short amount of time. 'Why so desperate?' Alucard questioned himself.

Freezing in his ruminations and searching in the remains of the bar, Alucard felt a very powerful mind brush his. The brush was the telepathic equivalent of a knock. He concentrated on pinpointing the source of the gesture, but found it a harder task then he had anticipated.

"Their eyes will heal in time" One of the soldiers standing nearby Alucard said tonelessly. He watched the soldier closely for a moment realizing, the man didn't even realize he'd spoken. Alucard probed his mind but found nothing out of the ordinary. 'Ah ha…I know what you're up to now.' Alucard thought as he realized why he could not locate the creature. 'No, not creature but her.' In the brief mental touch, he had a definite sense that the creature was indeed female and she was now hopping from mind to mind to evade detection.

"Why do you hide Demonic Angel?" Alucard asked speaking both aloud and telepathically. Sir Integra heard his words walked over trying to make out more of what the Vampire was hearing that she was not

"For reasons of my own Old One," The soldier that had followed behind Sir Integra replied.

Alucard exchanged a look with his master. She nodded encouraging him to keep up the contact, even as she signaled several soldiers to leave partly as a gesture of good will, but also to reduce the numbers of soldiers available so the creature might show itself. They both thought, this hunter whoever or whatever she was might be was a valuable ally. But only if it bowed to Sir Hellsing's will.

"You have nothing to fear from us." Alucard said holding his arms open in a display.

"I do not fear you or yours, old and powerful though you may be. It is my lord's wraith that keeps me aloft." A passing police officer stopped to say, then continued on as though nothing had happened.

'Aloft' Alucard thought and looked up. Just in time to see a white blur move out of his sight. It had been as though the Angel had known just at what range the vampire would need a moment to focus his eyes, and stayed just past it.

"Too slow Old One, far too slow" the original Soldier teased, with barely restrained laughter.

"Your master keeps you hidden?" Alucard asked.

"He is my lord not my master!" Sir Integra turned toward him a snapped with pure venom in her tone and face. Alucard could tell the exact second the presence left Integra's mind, her eyes fluttered on release. Integra then raised her hand to her head as though it hurt. She seemed more affected by the contact then the others had been.

"Not Her" Alucard's tone dropped deep and low, and set gooseflesh across the arms of all who herd it. It was as though the very wind of hell had blown up out of the earth to swell his words

"My apologies to both, I lost my temper." A soldier, one of the one's Integra had instructed to leave, said as he stepped towards them. "I hope that I have caused you no pain milady" the solider gave a small bow.

Without waiting for a reply from them the same soldier continued pointing up through the broken skylight, "Look." Alucard and Integra both looked up but instead of getting a glimpse of the potential ally again, they saw three shooting stars blazing across the sky. "Someone once told me that a shooting star was only glorious in its moment of destruction. When we met face to face Old One, we will be glorious. Wont we?" The soldiers voice had an almost child-like gleeful quality in his tone from the question she asked.

"Yes, truly glorious" Alucard replied with a cold grin, recognizing that for the challenge it was and realizing, this hunter would be no ally.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Notes at end

Supplanter

N: one who wrongfully or illegally seizes and holds the place of another

The Vampire of the Hellsing organization was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; darker then midnight, colder then arctic wind, yet beautiful.

Originally Victoria had intended to speak directly into the other vampire's mind, but when she had brushed against his mind an overwhelming sense of self-preservation came over her. Strangely it was not the power of the old vampire that triggered her defenses but the simply fact that the touch of his mind was far to comfortable, and familiar, almost.

For safety's sake, she elected to use those around him. At least she'd intended to only use the soldiers around him, until she lost her temper. When she did, she used the woman, the head of Hellsing. That was a mistake, not only did she experience the same feeling of familiarity but it was also a fight for control, Sir Integra Hellsing's mind and will were very strong. Although Victoria prevailed, she feared she left the woman with a mighty headache. She didn't like harming humans, which she knew was contrary to her nature as a Vampire, but it was as simple as that, she felt she should protect not harm.

She shook of that stray thought and went back to musing over the woman, the master of Hellsing. She was beautiful, beautiful and cold, just like the Vampire. However, there as a strength and light that fairly radiated from the woman. Strength that would make the woman a truly stunning child of the night. Briefly, Victoria wondered why the old Vampire hadn't already turned her.

Trying to move her thoughts off the leaders of Hellsing, Victoria questioned her own motives for staying at the bar after finishing off the FREAKS. 'Was it a morbid sense of pride?' she asked herself. She didn't think so but she had to admit, when she felt the old one coming she stayed to see what he thought of her handiwork. She wasn't disappointed; the old one had been impressed with her work. She felt warm inside from his praise, almost like she'd been craving it for a long time. That feeling was something she should never have felt from him, the one who would be her enemy.

Realizing she couldn't keep her thoughts away from the pair, Victoria gave up and remembered she knew she was lost when she looked down from her perch above the destruction she'd wrought at the club and saw the Master of Hellsing and it's greatest weapon. She was entranced by the beauty of both of them, and the fact that although he was the servant, there was obviously respect between them in addition to their Master to Servant bond, something Victoria didn't have with her Lord.

Her lord, Lord James Darcy Ashcroft, treated her nothing like Sir Hellsing did the old vampire. 'Suplanter' Victoria thought, 'How appropriate that was what his name meant. I really believe he intends to supplant something or someone.' She suspected from the venom he usually spewed about the Hellsing organization, that they were his target. For some reason, the idea of Hellsing being destroyed caused a strange and definitely unpleasant sensation in her chest, where her beating heart should be.

She couldn't bear to see that stunning woman and her intriguing Vampire fall at the hands of such a small man as her lord. Although she didn't know how, she knew she wanted try to prevent such a fate befalling them.

She'd been standing for some time in her lords office, a former clergyman's study. As previously instructed she kept her eyes down serving to make him believe she was being obedient even as it allowed her time to think, without giving away any of her rebellious thoughts.

"Seven Artificials, how is it that you managed such a feat?" Lord Ashcroft asked.

"I saw one walk into an alleyway. I've never seen just one; they're like any kind of vermin, they move in numbers. So I followed it." Seras answered never once raising her eyes. Although he might be momentarily impressed, he was also fickle and quick to anger; she would not tempt his ire again tonight. "It went to a bar called Dracula's Daughter which is apparently a Vampire haunt."

"You have done well."

"My lord, within the bar there was two men in service of Hellsing, I am sorry my lord, but I did not kill them"

"Did I not give you an order!" her Lord yelled enraged.

"I did not leave them unharmed. They are blinded my lord."

"Blinded." He mused aloud, "Yes I rather like that. That shows Hellsing that while I am to be feared, I am also capable of mercy." He paused, gloating at 'his' success. "Vampire, you have done well, so well in fact that I am going to teach you something new. I am going to teach you the next… evolution in your power."

"You are too kind, my Lord." Victoria spoke softly, when all she wanted to do was flee the room at top speed. Her Lords lessons more often the not involved having several of his men beat her until her until her survival instincts took over. She'd then use her powers to protect herself; a truly brutal training method for everyone involved she had nearly killed one of the men last time.

"Go to the courtyard." Lord Ashcroft ordered.

Victoria immediately turned and left the room, knowing full well that there would be not escape from this or any other lesson. Although a small foolish part of her dared to hope as, unbidden, the image of the old one appeared in her head...


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, back on the steeple of the church, Victoria rested in her small sanctuary. As a vampire Victoria naturally healed quickly, however the latest lesson at Lord Ashcroft's hands had left her beaten to the point that she needed time to recover. In fact, it had been more of a test then a lesson. Not only to test her strength and endurance, but also that of her lord's newest acquisition; a squad of what he called 'Bio-tech soldiers'. Soldiers improved with various cybernetic enhancements. The enhancements ranged from mechanical exoskeletons attached to limbs increasing increase strength to extensive drug treatments to eradicating all pain. Critical to her lord was that all the soldiers were completely loyal to him, albeit by means of drugs, but completely loyal never the less. To add to the complete control he held over the soldiers, there was one more uniform change; each soldier was a missing eye. Their eyes were replaced with a cybernetic one, which not only augmented their vision, but also appeared to be a recording device as well.

Reviewing the events from the battle, Victoria remembered knowing only moments into the battle that the Bio-tech soldiers would have destroyed her had she not been able to defeat them, and her lord would have allowed it. She openly admitted to herself that he likely ordered them to destroy her and would have rejoiced in them being able to defeat her. In spite of successfully, and painfully, defeating the enhanced soldiers, Victoria couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at their defeat, in many ways, she was the same as them, enhanced and enslaved all at once.

As that thought faded, she smirked slightly at her lord's reaction to the soldier's defeat. He obviously didn't expect or want her to win, but he forgot, as always, that she was a full-fledged vampire. Even though the binding cuffs restrained the beast within her, it would take more to defeat her than mindless machines. Still, Victoria worried what the Bio-techs might mean in her lord's plans. Plans she knew included no good will towards the Hellsing organization. Regardless of how brief their encounter had been, she had no doubt that the old vampire could defeat the enhanced soldiers, just as she had. She wasn't concerned about him, the humans who served Sir Hellsing were another matter entirely. A normal full human soldier, no matter how well trained, would never be able to stand long against those Bio-tech soldiers. How long would Hellsing last if it was solely reliant on it Vampiric servant? What would happen if her lord attacked during the day? Although she didn't understand why, she knew she couldn't let anything to happen to them, the old Vampire, Sir Hellsing or the Hellsing soldiers.

She rubbed the cuffs on her wrists, the very cuffs that enhanced her also held her back, controlled her like those Bio-Tech soldiers were controlled. They prevented her from directly disobeying Lord Ashcroft and warning Sir Hellsing or her Vampire. However, she found that there were ways around every rule.

Victoria lifted the disk to examine it in the pre-dawn light that was beginning to seep into her sanctuary. She'd done quick patrol of the compound before coming up here to recover. That patrol included entering, or more accurately, sneaking into the security room and liberated a duplicate of one of the recordings made from her latest 'lesson.' While, she could not directly hand the disk over to Hellsing, she could leave it somewhere, perhaps in a vampire nest that she had reason to believe Hellsing would attack or somewhere else they would likely find it. The label on the DVD recording was blatant enough to make sure that even the least intelligent foot soldier would recognize as relevant. It simply read; **Vampire / Bio-tech **and the date.

It was all she could do and she hoped it would be enough. Once in the hands of a Hellsing soldier, it shouldn't take to long, to make it's way to Sir Hellsing. Once reviewed, Victoria was counting on Sir Helsing's obvious intelligence to realize that the Bio-tech soldiers were anything but ordinary.

Another glance at the horizon reminded her that all her hopes and mutinies, no matter how small, would have to wait. Dawn was arriving and her comfortless pine box in its bare room beckoned along with the meager ration of blood her lord, out of necessity, supplied.

After her small meal, she prepared to enter her dreamless, sleep of death, knowing that come sunset all physical evidence of her clash with the Bio-techs would be erased from her body. The split lip would seal, her broken ribs re-knit themselves and the bruises would fade as her body re-circulated and consumed the blood from her meal.

Victoria knew without a shadow of a doubt that this would not be the only conflict between herself and the super soldiers in her lord's employ. 'I hope I come out the next one a little better off,' she thought to herself as pulled the lid down on her coffin to sleep and re-checked the disk hidden in her clothes, not even considering that the tiny treachery she was planning, might in fact be her best hope of finding her true identity.

Knowing it was sentimental and foolish, Sir Integra Hellsing, if awake and idle at dawn, would always find herself standing in Officer Seras Victoria's quarters. She admitted that while the fledgling was in residence at the Hellsing estate she had never really thought a great deal about her, other then to wonder what hell Alucard had been thinking in turning her. Now that the young blonde was missing Integra found herself wondering about Seras more. Not the soft concerned 'where was she' or 'what she was doing,' no Integra found herself wondering how someone could see all that Seras had and not only survived, but survived without bitterness or insanity. From what research and background checks Integra had done, Seras hadn't changed her personality even after she had been turned. A feat that seemed so unlikely, Integra wondered if she hadn't underestimated the girl… no vampire. She supposed that was why she never wanted to think about Seras as a vampire, she didn't fit the mold Integra was used to. That miss-match to the mold, caused her to re-think some of what she knew about vampires and wonder if the research might be inaccurate. She'd dealt with Alucard and other chip induced vampires. All of them were consistent; evil and dangerous unless restrained. However, Seras made Integra wonder, if the person was good before they were turned into a vampire could said vampire remain for all intents and purposes good?

"Here again Master?" Alucard asked, as he entered from the wall behind Integra in a tone that from anyone else might have sounded like an attempt at causal conversation, but Alucard was not anyone else

"As you see," Integra answered coldly. Although not certain, she suspected her servant's appearance in the room, the room that had been his fledgling's, had nothing to do with her. Keeping her tight control of her thoughts, she wondered, _Why are you here Alucard?_ Even though, she kept the though in the deeper recesses of her mind, where Alucard was not permitted, she received same answer she would have if she had voiced the question aloud; an insane grin. After a moment of silence between them, Alucard turned and walked through the wall and back to his own quarters.

Any other time Integra would have been furious that he both appeared and disappeared with out warning or permission, but this morning she was just far to tired and still coping with the headache the 'Demonic Angel' left her with. Plus she knew that she still had to find time to catch some sleep before debriefing the deep cover agents that had been at the Dracula's Daughter. She hoped that they were able to tell her some thing of use.

Integra released a deep breath, stubbornly refusing to call it a sigh and left the room heading toward her own whispering a silent prayer as she walked, that this new day would be better then the last.

Shortly thereafter, both Master and Servant of Hellsing closed their eyes letting sleep take them, unaware that events were about to be set in motion that would change everything.


End file.
